Flametongue (weapon)
.]] The '''Flametongue' (フレイムタン Fureimutan), also known as Flame Sword, Flame Saber, or Fire Sword (フレイムソード Fureimu Soodo), is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually found mid-game and is almost always Fire-elemental. Its stats are often close to, if not the same as the Icebrand - Flametongue's Ice-elemental "counterpart", and both swords are usually found around the same point the games that they appear in. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The '''Flame Sword' can be found in the Ice Cave and provides 26 Attack and 20 Accuracy. It has a Critical rate of 20, and can be used by the Fighter, Knight, Ninja, Red Mage, and the Red Wizard. ''Final Fantasy II The '''Flame Sword' can be found in the Mysidian Tower's fire floors, or won from the Fire Gigas. It provides 63 Attack, 60% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. ''Final Fantasy III Although not called Flametongue, the '''Salamand Sword' has the same effect, and can be found in the Molten Cave. Its name may be a reference to the city of Salamand in Final Fantasy II. It has an Attack of 30 and casts Fire when used as an item. It could be used by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Red Mage, Knight, and Dark Knight classes. ''Final Fantasy IV Originally translated as the '''Fire', it is equippable by Cecil and Kain and can be bought in the Dwarven Castle for 14,000 gil. It can also be found in the Tower of Zot or won from Flame Knight, and provides 65 Attack and 40 Accuracy. In the DS version, it was capable of casting the Fire spell when used as an item. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The '''Flame Sword' is a high ranked sword that can be bought for 14,000 gil in Baron, or can be won from Flame Knight. It provides 65 Attack and 30% Accuracy. ''Final Fantasy V '''Flame Sword' is a weapon that is found in the Great Forest of Moore. It can also be bought in the Phantom Village for 10,000 gil and stolen from Achelon, and provides 60 Attack and 63 Hit Rate. ''Final Fantasy VI Originally translated as the '''Flame Saber', it is a semi-powerful sword first found in the Magitek Research Facility as well as the Imperial Observation Post, and later can be bought in Albrook, Nikeah, and Tzen in the World of Ruin for 7,000 gil as well as stolen from Flame Eater and won from Number 024. It randomly casts Fire when attacking with it, and grants 108 Attack and +2 Magic. Only Terra, Edgar, Locke, and Celes can equip it. ''Final Fantasy VIII Squall's fourth Gunblade is called the Flame Saber, though due to the battle system of the game it has no affinity for Fire and instead earned its name due to its bright red, flame-shaped blade. It can be refined using one Betrayal Sword, one Turtle Shell, and eight Screws, and costs 800 gil. Final Fantasy IX '''Flame Saber' is a sword for Steiner, and teaches him the Magic Break Sword Art. It provides 46 Attack and can inflict Heat if Steiner is equipped with the Add Status ability. It can be bought for 5,190 gil at Esto Gaza after completing the Desert Palace. ''Final Fantasy X The '''Flametongue' is a customized sword for Tidus which has Flamestrike as its dominant ability. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Flametongue' is a Swordplay ability for the Warrior dressphere. ''Final Fantasy XI A variety of Fire damage-dealing Swords, Great Swords, Great Axes, and Great Katanas, commonly referred to as '''Fire', Flame, Hellfire, or Inferno weapons, can be crafted by Smiths, using an Earth Crystal, Slime Oil, Firesand, and a more basic weapon, as well as Toad Oil for Great Katana versions. Similar weapons with the added benefit of being able to grant Enfire, commonly referred to as Vulcan or Prominence weapons, can be created by using Brimsand instead of Firesand. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Flametongue' is can be bought in the Paramina Rift, it can only be used by those who learned its License. An airship is also mentioned to be named "Flametongue" during a cutscene. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Flametongue' is a Blade with an Attack power of 38. It teaches Backdraft to Fighters, Fire Sword to Gladiators, and Mog Attack to Mog Knights. It can be bought from Sprohm for 3750 gil and from other towns for 4,250 gil. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Flametongue' reappears as a Fire-elemental Blade in this sequel. It teaches the Back Draft ability to Hume Fighters for 400 AP. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Flametongue' is an artifact found early game that increases the character's Strength by 2. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Flametongue' is a low-ranked sword that can be used by all races, and provides 37 Attack, +5 to Fire-elemental attack, takes 1 slot, and can be bought for 765 gil. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest In his second phase, the Dark King wields six weapons, one of which is the '''Fire Sword'. When used as an attack, Fire Sword inflicts Fire-elemental damage to a single target. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Flametongue' is a level 15 sword that increases Attack by 13 and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. The Flame Sword a level 50 weapon exclusive to the Warrior of Light that increases Attack by 36, reduces all damage by 5%, and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. Gallery